Emi Yusa
Emi Yusa(遊佐 恵美 Yusa Emi?) / Emilia Justina (エミリア・ユスティーナ Emiria Yusutīna?) is the female protagonist and the Hero who defeated the Demon Lord Satan. After forcing the Demon Lord to retreat from Ente Isla, she followed him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Demon Lord, she lost most of her powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. She is a human/angel hybrid. Background Emilia was raised by her father on a farm in Ente Isla during Satan's conquest, and they lived a peaceful life. When the Church arrived at their home one day, her father revealed that her mother was an angel, and the Church was here to take her away as they needed to train her as the Hero, the only one that can kill the Demon Lord Satan. Although reluctant at first, her motivation was fuelled when she received news of her father's death when the Demon Lord's army laid waste to their fields. Emilia defeated Lucifer in the West, forced Alsiel's retreat in the East, then proceeded to storm the Demon Lord's stronghold in the central continent. She had had him cornered, slicing off one of his horns in the process. Satan then opened a portal and escaped, but not before announcing his intention to return and reconquer Ente Isla. Emilia pursued him through the portal, and then found that her companion, Orba Meyer, had failed to enter it in time with her. Story At a crossroads, Emi met Maou for the first time in Japan, but failed to recognise him at first. It was raining and she happened to lack an umbrella, thus Maou lent her his own, saying that he wasn't far from the MgRonald's he works at. She identified him after he left, and proceeded to confront him that night at the same place, pulling a knife against him. Maou observed that she must have ended up in a similar state as him, as he owned the same knife from a 100-yen shop nearby. The racket attracted a policeman's attention, who brought them to the police station and concluded mistakenly that they were having a lovers' tiff. This made Emi extremely indignant, but she ended up letting Maou off for the night. After a few days spent observing Maou and Ashiya, she found that they had been leading the lives of ordinary Japanese citizens, and thus offered to spare Maou's life as long as he continued the way he was. Maou refused, declaring that he still had plans as the Demon Lord. They were attacked soon after by bullets from an unknown source. As they ran for it, Emi dropped her wallet. Although extremely unwilling, she ended up having to request to stay overnight at Castle Overlord since she had lost her means to return home. The next day, Emi received a mysterious call at her workplace. The person on the other end threatened to eradicate her, the Hero, as well as the Demon Lord. Later, she stumbled upon Ashiya spying on Maou and Chiho on their date and went forward to warn Chiho about Maou. The underground mall they were in collapsed then; when Chiho woke up amongst the rubble, Emi put her to sleep to lessen the emotional impact of the incident. She told Maou to reveal himself then, and was shocked to see that he had regained some of his demonic appearance and powers. Wary that he would use them for no good at first, Emi was even more startled to see Maou move the rubble out of the way with his powers, not able to believe that the Demon Lord that had thrown Ente Isla into chaos was helping humans. Emi showed up the next morning at Maou's apartment to return some money Maou had lent her when she dropped her wallet. She lost her footing on the stairs when leaving, thus stayed to get her wounds treated. Emi finally broke and flared up at him—if the Demon Lord could be kind and gentle to humans and herself, why did he terrorize Ente Isla and kill her father in the process? Maou apologized, but before Emi could respond, Ashiya returned with Chiho in tow. Upon seeing Maou and Emi in various states of dishevel, Chiho ran off. They chased after her when the landlady arrived with a warning about her being affected by the Idea Link, and found her taken hostage by Lucifer. Orba then revealed himself as Lucifer's accomplice, to Emi's shock and betrayal. Personality Emi is a strong-willed and powerful hero capable of wielding the sacred sword 'Better Half'. She is generally very kind and tries to do the best for other people, but due to her feud with the Demon Lord, she tends to be mean to him and resents his kindness. However, she admits that his kindness has helped her and others many times, and it is hinted that she may not completely dislike Maou. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Appearance Emi has long red hair that goes past her hips, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right are weaved into a braid; she also sports an ahoge (cowlick) on top of her head. Her eyes, as a human, are green. She is shown to wear many different outfits in the human world, and wears a uniform at work. In Ente Isla, she wore a full-body crusader armour as the Hero. When she uses her sacred power to transform, her hair colours turn silver. Character Relationships Sadao Maō Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. On Earth, they still tend to be at odds with each other but on a smaller scale. She seems to be conflicted with her intention to kill Satan, having seen the compassion his human self is capable as compared to her idea of the Demon Lord in the past. They are currently raising Alas-Ramus as they had decided to be her parents; this has created many situations to bring them closer. In Volume 10 of the light novel, it is revealed that she has developed feelings for Maou, due to their time spent together. Shirō Ashiya Back in Ente Isla they were enemies. On Earth, they share a cordial acquaintance but Emi does not hesitate to put down Maou in front of Ashiya, which aggravates him. Rika Suzuki Her friend and colleague at Dokodemo. Rika appreciates Emi for not prying into her past when she revealed that she's from Kobe. Chiho Sasaki They did not get off to a good start, as on their first meeting Emi warned Chiho about Maou's character and unwittingly mislead Chiho into thinking that she had a relationship with Maou. Now, she is on friendly terms with Chiho, the only human on earth that knows the true identity of the people from Ente Isla. At times, she gets jealous at Chiho's chest size. Powers and Abilities In Ente Isla, she was known to be very powerful, able to single-handedly push back the demonic forces and fight the Demon Lord and his generals on equal grounds. In the human world, she still had some powers remaining, but had to preserve them so she had enough to open a Gate back to Ente Isla. Later, Emerada provides her with a drink called Holy Vitamin Beta that would help replenish her magical reserves while on Earth. Sacred Power The powers that she have revealed: *'Heavenly Flames: '''It was shown that it engulfed her blade with fire with enough power to strike down Urushihara. It is unknown if this is an inherent ability of the Better Half or if she can perform it with any weapon. *'Barrier Creation''' (unnamed): This protects the target from harm. *'Memory Manipulation' (unnamed): By touching the target's forehead, she can erase a person's memories. *'Sleep Magic' (unnamed): By touching the target's forehead, she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy Projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Orba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter Orba's surprise attack against Ashiya. Flight Emi is shown to be capable of flight, but its limitations (such as whether it uses up her Sacred Power or not) are not clear as of yet. Swordsmanship Her sacred sword, 'Better Half', is made from a heavenly metal (天銀 tengin). It can only be used by the offspring of a human and angel. When taken by the Church of Ente Isla, Emilia started undergoing training in swordsmanship. Previously held in the possession of the Church, 'Better Half' was returned to her and she finally obtained the ability to defeat the Demon Lord as the Hero. Endurance/Recovery Emi's human body is more fragile on Earth than it is in Ente Isla, thus when she caught a falling Chiho, the impact sent her to her knees and broke the bones in her legs in the process. However, she could move and recover from her injuries soon after. Enhanced Reflexes Emi is shown to be able to dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. Trivia *Her original name "Emilia" means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. Gallery Really.jpg Emi-design.jpg Emidesign.jpg Emi-facial1.jpg Emi-facial2.jpg Tree.jpg Tree2.jpg Eh.jpg Ran.jpg Slash.jpg Nani.jpg Emi Armor.png Emi White.png Hataraku - Emi Beach.jpg 1368709856204s.jpg images (2).jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6b11.jpg Emi Sword.jpg ubz91.png Manga.jpg 20130523235054376.jpg hataraku_maou_sama_02_6.jpg Epic-faces.png Fff-hataraku-maou-sama-03-480f888d-mkv snapshot 05-54 2013-04-20 18-56-55.jpg Fff-hataraku-maou-sama-03-480f888d-mkv snapshot 06-23 2013-04-20 18-58-22.jpg Hataraku-2-4-yusa-emi.jpg A.png Had-it-right-cool-maou-sama-9-im-not-wearing-pants.jpg Hataraku Maou-sama - 09 - Large 16.jpg Category:Half Angel Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters